Like A Vulcan
by DaLiza
Summary: New couple Booth and Brennan discuss an episode of "Star Trek". One shot.


**AN: This story is dedicated to my beta CalleighAryn, who encouraged me to write it and insisted on reading it before she left for geology field camp, and to Rebecca, who thinks DeForest Kelley (the original Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy) is hot.**

________________________________________________________________________

"So what did you think?" Booth asked his new girlfriend as the closing credits of her first ever "Star Trek" episode flashed upon the television screen. He had rented the DVD of classic episodes after a "Star Trek" reference by Sweets in their last session had elicited one of his favorite Brennanisms: "I don't know what that means."

"I know it's only a television show, not a documentary about actual space travel, but there were logical errors that bothered me," Brennan answered from her position beside him on the couch. "I'm willing to accept the possibility that long range space travel might be achievable a few hundred years in the future, but the Enterprise should have seatbelts to prevent the crew from being thrown across the ship when they decelerate from warp speed. And the transporter system could never work; it violates Heisenberg's uncertainty principle. And why would aliens thousands of light years from Earth speak perfect English?"

"Maybe some outer space schools teach English as a second language," he joked.

She considered this for a moment. "I suppose it's possible that earlier generations of explorers would have taught their language to the alien races they encountered."

He smiled at his literal minded partner and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I hope it wasn't too painful for you."

"It wasn't," she answered as she leaned into his embrace. "I enjoyed Spock's character, how he was able to think logically and control his emotions even in times of crisis."

"Just like you," Booth said, kissing her cheek.

She turned to face him. "You think I'm like Spock?"

"You are a big fan of logic and controlling emotions," he said. "But you're much prettier than he is." He expected her to smile at that, or maybe even laugh, but she did neither. Her face appeared impassive, like a real life Vulcan, but Booth knew her too well to be fooled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

She got up from the couch, hoping that putting distance between them would end the conversation, but Booth was quick to follow her. "We both know that's not true." He positioned himself in front of her to block her path of escape. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

Her eyes avoided his. "You don't have to be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But you are upset about something." He extended a hand to stroke her cheek until she finally looked at him. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Brennan hesitated for only a few moments before the sincerity in Booth's eyes compelled her to confide in him. "Spock's shipmates think he's cold and unfeeling, and they laugh at him behind his back. Is that how people view me?"

The vulnerability in her voice made his heart ache. "People who don't know you might mistake your emotional control for indifference." He used to have arguments with co-workers who dared to question her humanity, but that was before he gave Agent Seipel a black eye for calling her a cold-hearted bitch. Now any agent with half a brain knew not to disrespect her in his presence. "But those of us who see how hard you work to get justice for murder victims, to give their families the answers you didn't have for so many years…those of us who are lucky enough to really know you…would _never_ describe you as cold and unfeeling. You have a great heart--it's one of the things I love about you."

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Thank you, Booth."

His hands moved to her waist as he leaned in for another kiss. "You're welcome, Bones."

Brennan smiled at the sound of her nickname coming from his lips. "It was strange hearing Captain Kirk call the doctor 'Bones'. He didn't even work with bones like I do."

"And he wasn't as pretty as you either." This time his comment received a laugh. "Do you want to watch another episode?"

"Maybe another time." Her hands released his neck and traveled down his body. "Right now I'd rather have sex."

Booth's jaw dropped. Had she really said that, or was he having hallucinations again? "Can you repeat that?"

She raised her voice as if he was going deaf. "I said 'Right now I'd rather have sex'."

_Now? _She wanted their first time to be _right now_? They had only started dating last week. Were they ready for this? Was _he_ ready? He hadn't been with a woman for longer than he'd care to admit. What if he couldn't be the lover she expected, the lover she deserved? What if she was so dissatisfied that she decided they should go back to being 'just partners'? What if there was no going back?

Brennan was puzzled by his dumbstruck expression. "We've been in life-threatening situations on multiple occasions and I've never seen you look so panicked. What's wrong? We've expressed our feelings for each other and started dating--isn't sex the next logical step?"

"Yeah, it's very…logical. I just…I might be a little… uh…rusty… and if you've been imagining our first time as much as I have you probably have really high expectations and I know Andy in your books is practically a god in the bedroom and I…I don't want to disappoint you."

She gave him a reassuring smile. "I've seen you naked before," she said, recalling the time she had barged into his bathroom and found him in his bathtub wearing that ridiculous beer hat. "I'm sure I won't be disappointed."

As she kissed him again, this time letting her tongue explore his mouth, Booth felt his pants tightening and his doubts slipping away. This wasn't some woman he had met at a bar or been fixed up with against his will. This was his _Bones_, the woman he had loved for four years now, and he was ready…more than ready…to make love to her. No, not "to" her--that made her sound like a passive recipient of his affections. He was going to make love _with_ her; he was going to show her that they belonged together for the rest of their lives. The laws of physics didn't stand a chance. Feeling as cocky as his belt buckle, he let Bones lead him to her bedroom, boldly going where he had never gone before…

________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading! All comments are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
